


Candy Duty

by Arithanas



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, POV Outsider, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: 0001 Cemetery Lane was ready to receive the usual lot of trick-or-treat-ers.





	Candy Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Kimani repeated as they approached the house on 0001 Cemetery Lane. His Ghostbuster costume was damp in several, uncomfortable places. “We are too far from the houses with the good candy.”

Braelin scoffed, pulling the cape of his Superman costume his brother had handed down to him. “You are just too scared to go to the haunted house.”

“My father says there is not a haunted house in this town,” Hesli said, pulling together his prophet costume. It was just a white sheet wrapped over his shorts and t-shirt because his parents didn’t approve the heretic celebration of Halloween, and they believed he was studying at Braelin’s house.

“Your father, the priest,” Aglae snarked, trying not to stumble over the long, bright, red himation her two mothers had woven for her; an ill-fated task as she was carrying a book and a trumpet in addition to her hand-made handbasket. The laurel and feather crown set atop her dark hair was not even pinned to her Homeric updo. With two historians for mothers, Aglae’s Kleio costume was the most historically accurate and burdensome of the lot.

Marleesa, all prim and proper in her Princess Aurora dress, interjected: “Nobody chooses their parents.”

“She’s right,” Kimani agreed. He pulled his shoulders back and stood straighter so nobody, not even Braelin, could accuse him of being a scaredy cat. “But we're wasting our time. The house is probably deserted.”

“Then we can brag that we knocked at the door of the _haunted house_ ,” Braelin insisted, giving the two last words an ominous tone.

The kids groaned at his blatant attempt at rattling them.  
  
Braelin, mustering up the fearlessness that only surviving the torment of four older brothers would give a boy, pushed open the rusted gate and strutted in as if he were an authentic superhero. His friends followed closely, all of them using their buckets, pillow case, or hand-made handbasket as a shield against the unknown.

“There are people in the house,” Marleesa said, pointing at the windows. “The lights are on.”

“Better yet,” Braelin said, reaching up to use the knocker, “I doubt people come here, so they are going to have plenty…”

The knocker, feeling the kid’s hand, cried out. The door swung open before he could react to the piercing, shrill sound. The parlor was the first thing they all saw followed by the impossibly tall figure dressed in formal attire.

“You rang?” Lurch asked. His deep and resonant voice was promptly drowned out by the shrieks of five kids running away in a small human stampede.

Gomez approached to the door, cigar in one hand and a sword in the other, and watched nonchalantly as the red himation wafted in the autumn breeze. “More pranksters, Lurch?”

Lurch groaned in a disappointed reply and closed the door.

The kids ran four blocks before the breath in their lungs burned like acid. They stopped at a well-lit convenience store.

“There was a witch in the house,” Marleesa said between gulps of fresh air. Her pretty crown had vanished. “There was a witch in the house.”

“I don’t care about the witch,” Hesli retorted, his hand holding his side. “The knife that girl carried was all bloody!”

“I didn’t see that,” Braelin admitted, white as a sheet. “I was too close to that tall zombie!”

“There was a witch in the house,” Marleesa repeated and started to rock herself.

“Yes, and she had something nasty bubbling in her cauldron.” Kimani was not sure all the dampness in his costume was from sweat. “Nasty enough to make the rug roar!”

“Did anyone manage to keep any candy?” Aglae asked, practical as ever. Her hair had lost its classical shape, but her moxie was intact.

The kids looked at each other, none of them had anything with them except for the things they were wearing.

“I’m going to call Marm and Mommie,” Aglae said, taking out a small coin purse from her strophion. “They are brave enough to live together; they are brave enough to recover our candy from that monster.”

Her friends nodded as she fed the coin slot on a payphone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Beta kindly provided by Karios via Yuletide Discord.


End file.
